The path i’m taking
by Poison cookie 2101
Summary: On Naruto’s travelwith jiraiya he quickly meet a old man that gives him a scroll. When he opens the scroll he is blinded by a light, little does he know so is the rest of the Konoha 12 (except Sasuke) How will they all react when they all wake up in a different Konoha - in a different time (NaruHina) (SasuSaku) (SaiIno) (ShikaTema) (KibaTama) (ChouKarui) time travel—
1. chapter 1

Normal POV

"ARGGGHHHH!!!!" yelled a very frustratet Naruto, he was on a trip where the all Mighty Jiraiya one of the legendary Sannin were supposed to train him, but did he do that?- NO

Every chance he Got Jiraiya- also known as the Pervy sage- went to do 'research' witch pretty much just were Peeping on women and then writing about it

"Where is that crabby old pervert!" Asked a grumpy Naruto looking for his Master, it was a small village and he had almost looked everywhere

Suddenly Naruto Saw and old man on the Ground ahead on the Road he was walking, and nobody else was around to Help the poor old man, so Naruto quickly ran to him "Hey old man are you Allright?" He asked while kneeling beside the man "ah? Oh yes yes Thank you, i fell and now i have a hard time standing up..." Naruto understood the problem and helped the man stand

Then Naruto Saw a pair of glasses and a walking stick on the Ground as Well.

He went Down and picked them up.

First he gave the old man that could hardly stand up on his own the walking stick and then the glasses "oh my Thank you so much—"

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Here take this Naruto" the old man Said and held out a plain red scroll "as a Thank you for Helping me"

"Oh Wow thanks old man!" Naruto Said eager to be given a gift "i Gotta go now i have to find my Master..he is supposed to train me"

"I see! I wish you good luck" the man Said and ruffled Naruto's hair before he ran off

When Naruto was out of sight the old man smiled to himself and Said "what a good boy you are Naruto- i hope You'll enjoy my gift"

Then the man took off his glasses and put his walking stick over his shoulder as he lively walked away

OoOoOoOo

Naruto had decided to look for Jiraiya just outside the village where there was a Big forest, but from running around all Day Naruto sure was getting tired so he decided to take a Short break

He was sitting with his back up against a three, he was slowly examinating the red scroll the old man had given him.

After a while Naruto slowly began opening the scroll but before he could read any of the writing a White light emerged from the scroll blinding Naruto completely, he threw the scroll to the Ground so he could use his hands to keep the blinding light away.

Naruto began feeling dizzy and he could feel himself passing out

In Konoha the same was happening to:

Sakura

Ino

Shikamaru

Choji

Lee

Tenten

Neji

Hinata

Shino

Kiba and Akamaru

OoOoOoOo

"Urgh! what happened?" Ino asked she slowly opened her eyes and Saw all her friends also walking up beside her, one thing that surprised her though was that Naruto was aming them "Naruto?!" She yelled walking everyone up in the process.

Now everyone was bright awake and starring at Naruto "what are you guys doing Here?!" Naruto yelled "what do you mean what are you doing Here?!" Kiba shot back

Everyone was confused but then Shikamaru Got bored and started looking around and almost emidially his eyes were wide in shock "ehhh guys?.." he Said and Got their attention and pointet towards something, the others looked that Way too and they were also incredibly shocked when they Saw it, last time any of them checked there had only been 4 faces on the hokage mountain since Tsunade's hadn't been added yet. But now when they were looking towards the mountain not only were there a 5th face, No also a 6th and that face belonged to their dear Kakashi Hatake

"WHAT'S GOING ON, DATEBAYO?!"

 **Hey~ i hope you liked the first chapter of this Time-travel fanfic**

 **-please leave a comment**


	2. Ch 2

Normal POV-

"WHAT'S GOING ON,DATEBAYO?!"

"HEY!! Who are you kids?!" The young shinobi heard, they slowly turned towards the voice and was surprised by what they Saw

A tall handsome young man, Short blonde hair, and Black headband and jacket with orange Ninja pants, ocean blue eyes and 3 whisker marks on each cheek

"Naruto look, that guy looks just like you!" Kiba Said shaking naruto by the shoulder and pointing to Naruto's 'doubleganger'

"Wood Wooff!" Akanaru barked and jumped off Kiba's head, first snifningen the young Naruto then slowly walking over to the older naruto who let the little dog sniff him too

"Wwof Woof arff!" Akamaru barked Talking with Kiba who could understand him

"Huh?! Really?!" Kiba asked completely in shock while all the others were still having a stare Down between them and the older version of Naruto

"Akamaru says that guy and Naruto has the same scent!"

"What does that prove?" Tenten asked "that means..that they are the same person

"HUHHH?!!!!" Everyone present except the older Naruto exlaimed

"You need to come with me to see the Hokage" the older Naruto finally Said, and without risisting the kids followed along

OoOoOoOo

"Hmmmm..." mini-Naruto you were lucky to still have the scroll that sent you Here" Kakashi- the 6th hokage Said while looking st the scrolls content and then continued "we will be able to send you back to your time with this.. but it will take some time"

"How much time?" Neji asked still a bit shocked by finding out him and his friends traveled in time around 7 years into the future "maybe a week maybe more.. can't say for sure" Kakashi Said

"What are we to do in the meantime?" Lee asked "you will all Stay with your future self.. i have already sent someone to get them all.. But mini-Naruto, Mini-Hinata, since Naruto is already Here you Can go" before they could say anything the older naruto took them out of the hokage Office out in the hallway

"D-didn't he say w-we were t-to s-stay with our future S-self?" A very flustered Hinata asked, she was trying so hard not to faint by being in the precence of not just Naruto but also a older Naruto "Well Yeah that's Why you're coming with me, little Hina-chan!" The older Naruto Said as he Got Down to eye level with Hinata, and then it happened Hinata fainted.

The older Naruto Picked her up, laid a hand on mini-Naruto and then the 3 of them shunshined away

OoOoOoOo

When they Got to Older Naruto's home Hinata woke up and Naruto quickly put her Down before she Got Another chance to faint "OK before we go in you should know, i'm 20 years old and so is Hinata ans— Naruto are listening?.." he cut himself off when he Saw his younger self just staring at the building in front of him "you- i mean i- eh..we.. live Here?" Mini-Naruto asked in amazement, it was S Big house not at all like he was used to "Yeah this is our home" Olde rnaruto went over to the door "don't freak out! Got it!?" He asked the to mini's then he unlocked the door at Said a loud "i'm home!" The younger naruto of course didn't excpect anyone to answer, he wished it dearly but deep Down he knew he would always be alone- but he was wrong, both him and Mini Hinata was surprised when they Saw a beautyfull women with long midnight hair and White eyes come Down the stairs and say "welcome home dear!"

"Hinata do you know about our...situation?" Naruto Said and gestured to the 2 shocked children

"Yes i do, an anbu came by and told me"

"P-P-please ex-explain!!" Mini- naruto stuttered "riiighhhttt.. you see me and Hinata is married in this time"

By that the little Hinata was SO close to fainting but she didn't she refused NOT NOW

"Here come" the older Hinata Said witch broke the kids out of their trance, she gestured for all of them to come with her

\- upstairs a Big surprise were waiting-

Hope you likes chapter 2!!


	3. Ch 3

Normal POV-

Now the 4 of them had walked up the stairs and they currently stood in front of a door

"So what's behind the door?" Mini- Naruto asked and the adult Hinata Said "see for yourself, but try to be quiet" and then she slowly opened the door

Blue walls, a closet in the left corner of the room and next to it was a Brown leaning chair with unfinished knitting, that looked like a red scarf. In the middle of the room was a round orange rug that had toys laid out on it

And in the right corner was a White cribAnd in the right corner was a White crib

It was a baby's room!!-It was a baby's room!!-

Mini naruto and Hinata was both deeply shocked, and not to mention flusteredMini naruto and Hinata was both deeply shocked, and not to mention flustered

Naruto was the first one to move and go over to the crib soon followed by Mini Hinata while the adult went over to the left corner Naruto was the first one to move and go over to the crib soon followed by Mini Hinata while the adult went over to the left corner

Naruto was the first one to Peek over the High walls of the crib, and as soon as he Saw what was laying there he began crying quietlyNaruto was the first one to Peek over the High walls of the crib, and as soon as he Saw what was laying there he began crying quietly

And little baby in a orange jump suit, the baby had blonde hair in thick locks and an antenna on top, it also had 2 whisker marks on each cheek.And little baby in a orange jump suit, the baby had blonde hair in thick locks and an antenna on top, it also had 2 whisker marks on each cheek.

Naruto fell to his knees and seconds later Hinata did at Well, he hadn't even noticed her looking at the babyNaruto fell to his knees and seconds later Hinata did at Well, he hadn't even noticed her looking at the baby

"I-i-it was a B-B-Bbbbabyyyyy..." naruto squiezed out, his tears hip the floor, but he wasn't sad it was probably the best Day of his life"I-i-it was a B-B-Bbbbabyyyyy..." naruto squiezed out, his tears hip the floor, but he wasn't sad it was probably the best Day of his life

thud!*thud!*

All in the room looked over towards the Sound..it was mini-Hinata that had fainted, since that often happened they carried onAll in the room looked over towards the Sound..it was mini-Hinata that had fainted, since that often happened they carried on

"I-i Can't..believe it..." mini naruto Said imore to himself than anyone else, he was still crying"I-i Can't..believe it..." mini naruto Said more to himself than anyone else, he was still crying

"His name is, Boruto Bolt Uzumaki" the Adult Hinata Said and Mini Naruto's smile only grew wider

Suddenly Boruto began crying and Mini Naruto went into Full Panic mode "Why is he crying?! What it something i Said?! Something i did?! Don't cry please?.. i'm Sorry little guy! I really am"

Hinata went over and Picked Boruto up and sat him on the orange rug where Boruto emidialy went from crying to laughing and playing with a stuffed toad.

Mini Naruto stood Frozen by the crib, amazed that was all it took, however the Adult Naruto had a hard time keeping his laughs soundless, ge really found it funny seeing his younger self flip out over a thing that was pretty minor when it comes to baby's

"Huh? Wha-?" Hinata began walking up and Adult Naruto went over and helped her stand up "T-Thank you" she Said and looked over in the derection of her future self with Boruto "we already told Naruto but you were unconsious- this little guys name is Boruto Bolt Uzumaki" adult Hinata Said "he his so cute!" Mini Hinata Said and went over to Boruto and stroked his Golden hair, and he made a adorable little baby laugh and tried to reach for hinata's hand

 **Awww wasn't that cute?! Mini Naruto and Mini Hinata are both so happy, it would be a shame If anyone...TOLD THEM ABOUT NEJI?!**

 **That that has to Wait for a bit in the next chapter i would like to focus on Another member of Konoha 12**

 **-would Kiba and Akamaru be alright for the next chapter?**


	4. Ch 4

Back with the rest of the Konoha 12~~

"Urrghhhhh! When is our future selfes gonna arive!? I'm starving, and so is Akamaru! Right boy?"

"Woof Woof!"

Kiba had been like this ever since Naruto and Hinata left, witch was about an hour ago, and everyone had just about had enough of him even Kakashi

"I have arrived!!" Said a loud voice and seconds later the door was flung open, and in walked Rock Lee...on his hands "where is my youthfull past self?!"

"Right Here youthfull future self!!!!"

"Me!!"

"Me!!"

Both lee's embraced with waterfalls of tears running Down their cheeks

'One Lee is bad enough but 2?! Oh god Help us all!' Ino thought in dispere

Luckyly for them the Lee's left fast

But now Kiba was even more pissed and was just about to throw Another tember tantrum, but luckyly he never Got the chance

"Hey i'm Here and WHOAH!!!" The future Kiba walked in and noticed his younger self

"You weren't joking! It is me! Or Well younger me.. and Akamaru too!"

"Yes, and you and Tamaki will have to take Care of him for the time being" Kakashi informed him

"Ah okay Nice Nice- wonder what Tamaki will say to that! AHAHA"

"Who is Tamaki?" The younger Kiba finaly spoke up, and he was deeply hoping it was a girlfriend "she's my girlfriend!" JACKPOT

"Hey now i don't remember-Akamaru does he still chair cats?" Kiba asked his younger self who just shook his head

"Well okay- then we'll be on our Way! Come on Mini!"

"You did not just Call me mini..."

"I'm not gonna Call you Mini-Kiba or Mini-me that's too weird so Mini it is!!!"

"...i grow up to become Real stupid..."

"HUHHHHH?!!!!!!"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Now now, before we go outside put on a hende..Mini"

"Urghhh..."

Kiba transformer into a Black haired boy with Yellow eyes, in a plain Black kimono shirt and Brown Ninja pants

"Akamaru too"

Akamaru just turned into a Brown Labrador

"Good now we Can go!"

OoOoOoOo

Both Kiba's now stood in front of a Nice wooden House

The adult Kiba just walked right in anouncing he was home to his girlfriend

While the younger Kiba-still in henge- just stared.

There were so many cats, he didn't diskutere cats but this amount would shock anyone.

Suddenly out the front door a Big White dog ran out- it was Akamaru but, older. A lot older- and so much bigger.

Kiba and little Akamaru disspelled their henge and Kiba began petting and hugging the older and bigger Akamaru in amazement "Hello there!" Kiba heard a female voice Call out and he looked up and Saw a women with long Golden Brown hair and choclade Brown eyes, she was wearing a orange tank top and Brown shorts, couldn't blame her it was a hot Day in Konoha "my name is Tamaki, i'm

Your future girlfriend" she Said an extented her hand for him to shake, but he just kept on staring at her Like he was in some kind of trance, so instead she began waving her hand in front of his face, witch shook him out of his trance. out of the corner of his eyes he could see his future self facepalming in the doorway "i-it's Nice to meet you" Kiba finaly stuttered out and made a little respectful bow

OoOoOoOo

"So you own all these cats?" Kiba asked the women who would one Day become his girlfriend "ah yes! I have grown up with many cats so when i moved Here to live with Kiba i couldn't Help but bring some along" she explaimed and took Another sip of the tea she had derved the three of them.

Both Akamaru's were sleeping in the stadiw of some Bush

"How did you meet?"

"Funny story actually-" Kiba started first he sat Down his tea and then continued "you see me and Shino had head about a honey Wine that was being made in some forest- a forest Tamaki lived close to.

We were walking trough an abandoned town when a cat began mocking us, of course we Got angry and chases her, so Tamaki came! Cause that was her cat-" he was cut off and Tamaki continued the story "Yeah and once i was there you acted like and Angel being all like 'what a cute little cat awww' and such" Finaly this time it was the Younger Kiba that laughed at his future self but then asked "Why did you need that honey wine?"

"For Naruto and Hinata's Wedding"

"What!? Naruto and Hinata is getting married?!"

"Ehm, No, they already are.. they have Bern married a little over a year now, they even have a child"

Now the younger Kiba began putting the pieces together 'that was Why Hinata and Naruto left together even though only the future Naruto was there! I wonder how Hinata reached when she found out.. she probably fainted!' By those thoughts Kiba could Help but laugh loudly witch gave him confused looks from the 2 adults, but right now he didn't Care

 **I hope you liked this chapter, i don't know very much about Tamaki cause she isn't in the series that much, but i'm doing my best Guesing her Personality-**

 **Can Akamaru even do more jutsu than :**

 **-Fang over fang**

 **And**

 **-two/three headed wolf**


	5. Ch 5

adult Ino POV-

"So we are in the charge If the flowet shop now? Or i mean- you" my younger counterpart asked me as we walked on the Road on the Way to my apartment

I had just seconds ago Said something where i hintet that i was now in charge of the Yamanaka business

"Yeah along with my Husband that is!" I Said with a smug smile knowing the younger me would probably freak out

"A husband! Are you married to Sasuke?! Please say yes! Please! Please!" She begged me

"Do you want me to say yes? Or do you want me to say the truth?"

".. i Guess that means that you- or we or- argh dosn't matter!—— aren't married to Sasuke.."

I could practicly see the depressing cloud above her head, and i couldn't Help but giggle remembering that was me! That was how i used to be!

"No, i am not... but that's because what you feel for Sasuke right now is just a crush.. not love. I realized that and then found the man i loved, and he loved me back- resulting in our marrige"

"Love? Like the one you read about in Fairy tails?"

"Better"

I could see her lighter up very slowly by the theme of our conversation

It didn't take Many minutes before we arrived at my and Sai's apartment

When i put my hand on the handle she quickly stopped me.

"Do i even know him?" She asked, it was clear she was a nervous wreck

"No not yet" i answered her and pulled the handle Down opening the unlocked door

"Sai! Honey! I'm home! And i brough my younger self with me!" I called out into the apartment where i could hear sai making food

I looked Down to my younger self as we began hearing his footsteps

Though i was pretty sure she wouldn't be disapointet- even though it wasn't his looks at all i married him for, my husband was very handsome

"Hello Beautyfull" i heard and Saw Sai in the door Way from our hallway to the Living room

I wached as my youngers selfs mouth fell wide open, and her eyes widened

"You- You'll become my husband?!" She exlaimed in pure shock

Sai was wearing his usual smile as he went over to her and bended Down to her level

"Please don't do anything to change things too much. I like being married to you Here in the future" Sai Said still socialy awkward so of course he didn't understand Why she began blushing madly

He merely tiltet his head a bit, as If asking: "what?"

"I-I promise!" She Said and by that Sai pointet his pinkie finger towards Her, offering a pinkie promise

I had taught him exacly what a pinkie promise was a few weeks ago

The younger me hurryly exeptet

"Shouldn't we go into the Living room? It's a bit chilly Here in the HallWay" i offered beginning to feel just a little bit cold

Sai nooded and Said "i Also need to finish dinner"

So Sai went into the kitchen prepering the dinner for the 3 of us

While me and my younger self sat Down at the couch

And startet conversing about... me and Sai's Wedding?


	6. Ch 6

Future Ino POV-

Well okay

My little past self want's to know how me and Sai's Wedding was

I Guess i Can do that

"Well our Wedding wasn't at all as fancy as Naruto and Hinata's.. but i'm glad it wasn't! It was just us, our friends and Family— i don'y really know how to explain it, but it was a kimino Wedding-"

"Woowww i just love Kimono Weddings!"

"Yeah i know! Why do you think that was the theme?!" I Said while giggling

"O-Ohh right! But how did he propose?!"

I couldn't Help giggling at the memory og how Sai proposed, this was gonna take a little explaination

"Before i say i think you should know that Sai isn't very good at social life, he have been trough some very rough things as a kid- some If them being losing his brother- it caused him to get rid of all og his emotions- witch meant that he had to learn what different emotions meant when he Got out If Danzo's hands-"

"Oh No that's awful!"

"Even though Sai is often happy he hasn't quite learned how to smile yet- that's Why his smiles always Seem fake— but back to how he proposed! It was very simple, it was a normal date..we had just finished at the restaurant. We were walking trough the village when suddenly Sai handed me the ring..at First i didn't understand what was going on, but then he started to apologize, he Said he was Sorry, and that even though he had read a lot of books about it, he wasn't sure how to do it- so in the end it was a quiet and awkward "so..will you be my wife"..and as you Can see i Said yes!"

From what i remembered,at that age i would've wished for a bug exiting propose

\- but my past self looked SO exitet at that moment

Maybe she is just exitet for the fact that she is actually married to a handsome man in the future

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Young Sakura's POV-

I had judt been picked up by my future self

And i must say- i was happily surprised

My future self was so beautiful!!

-Her hair was much more straight

-her body and curves were a lot different too!

-but..i had a tatoo? On my forehead- i didn't understand it, but it looked Nice

We made it to her apartment in silence - not an awkward silence

"You live alone now?" I asked her, hoping she'd say yes

"Yeah i have for a while now" she answered and turned the Key, unlocking the door and opening the door

"Okay- act like you're home, okay?" My future self Said with a warm smile, and i nooded

I walked into the first room After taking my shoes off

\- it was the Living room

\- Nice

\- she even has a television!

Then i Saw a bunch of photos on the tv stand

I regionized some of them

\- a Family photo

\- team 7 photo

But there was also some New ones

Like-

\- a photo with my future self, and future Naruto and Hinata..

"What is this from?" I asked as i showed my future self the photo

"Oh! That's a picture that was taken the Day Naruto and Hinata Got married"

Oh okay..Wait..WHAT!!

"H-Huh?!"

My future self laughed a bit at my reaction

"T-They're married?!"

"Yeah, they Got married about 1 year ago, now they even have a cute little son!"

"We are Talking about the same Naruto right? Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yes..Naruto is dense, especiely when it comes to love, but time went by, and he figured it out"


	7. Ch 7

Future Sakura POV-

After our little talk about Naruto and Hinata i went into the kitchen to make us some food, and left my younger self in the Living room to Explore and take on her New sorroundings..the place she was gonna Stay till everything was figured out...in other words, till she could get back to her own time

But since the kitchen was open i could fully see into the Living room where my younger self were starting to look at the different pictures

"Find anything amusing?" I ask when i see her staring at the same picture for quite a while

"That's- Is this?..." she Said but then went quiet, so i turned she stove Down a bit to go over and see what she had found

I looked over ger shoulder to see the picture she was staring at-

It was a picture taken After the war..of me, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto...and Sasuke...in the same positurer as the original team 7 photo..we all thought it was a good idea, and a Way of reminding us that Sasuke truly came back

"Sasuke?" She finally Said and i answered her with a simple nod

I shifted my positurer a bit so i could see my younger selfs face.

She wasn't crying but it looked like she was about to, and on top of that she was shaking, probably from the overwelming feelings...

"You're from the time After Sasuke left...right?"

"Y-Yeah..and Naruto has left to train as Well...but...then he really came back?"

"Yes..Naruto kept his promise...he brought him back"

"I'm S-So happy! ..But Then..Ca-Can i maybe see him?"

I understood Why she wanted that..i knew she was hurting. And that she had a lot of questions for Sasuke...but unfortunatly

"No i'm Sorry...Sasuke left not too long After being brought back Here...but this time it was to redeem himself...to try and get forgivnes, not just from one person, but from the whole World.."

"Redeem himself? Did he do something really bad?"

"Yes..he was badly influenzed by orochimaru..he became a rouge Ninja.,"

Sakura held her left hand up to her mouth to quiet her gasp, While her right hand were still Holding the picture

Instead of saying more i just leaned in and gave her a Big, warm hug, a gesture that she gladly eccepted.

It was a lot to take in, and this kind of reaction is normal..i don't think my first reaction of the New were any better than this..despite the fact that i was older...but luckyly..Sasuke changed...you can't say that about a lot of rouge Ninja..and Sasuke wasn't just a rouge Ninja, he was a S-class rouge Ninja

"Hey now..what so you say we get something to Eat? I bet It'll make you feel better.."

"Yeah probably but uhm..i'm on a diet you see and-"

"Oh i remember that diet! Drop it..stop doing it. It's not healthy..you need to be Well fed to be a great kunoichi! Allright?"

"Yes i know that..but..."

"Hehehe listen..i remember..wanting to look perfect..to be slim and have the right curves...but trust me..i dropped the diet and look at me now..I'm not looking too bad of i say so myself"

"Hehe that's right..you're beautiful!"

"Aawww Thank you!!!"

"Now let's eat!"

"That's what i wanna hear!"


	8. Ch 8

Neji POV-

tap tap tap* i tapped my food on the floor getting more and more irratatet by the second.

Me, Tenten and Shikamaru was the only ones still waiting to be picked up by our future selfs. Even the hokage Got bored and started Reading sone book...makeout paradize...how digraceful! He's the hokage in this time periode he should act like one.

While i was standing with this inner conflict it suddenly knocked on the door and without even looking up from his book Kakashi simply Said "it's open" implying that whoever was on the other side should just walk in, which is just what they did. And in walked a young female brunette her hair set in Teo buns that then connected into a braid at the back of her head. She wore traditional Japanese clothes in White with a pink pattern.

I did not exacly know who she was but i had seen her before.

"Thank you for coming. Sorry for putting this on your shoulders..but i believe you are the best for this" Kakashi told the young women in a apologetic and saddened voice

"Please don't.. i'm capable of this, it's completely fine" she answered back and Kakashi nodded his head in acknowledgement

"So then I'll be heading off with them now, If it's okay" she Said and for the first time since she stepped into the room showed a smile.

Kakashi nodded and she turned around and headed for us.

"Okay! You'll be coming with me Tenten and...Neji.."

Why am i going with her?! Wouldn't it be more logical to have me go with my future self like everyone else?

"Excuse me..i don't go with you when i don't even know you" i Said, though i knew that she apperently were A trusted shinobi and that i somehow knew her, it did not just go with her without her identidy being specified

"Don't even know me? You don't regionize me?" She asked and her blank expression suddenly became sly and smug

"Should i?!" I asked irratatet by her reaction

"Yeah! We were on the same team for years!"

Suddenly it clicked for me. That Brown hair and those chocklate colored eyes. The clothes!

Of course i should've realized the second she walked trough the doors!

This was Tenten's future self!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Apperently we were walking on a Road that should lead to her home, odly enough this Street almost seemed deserted..

But for now that was a good thing, so due to that me and the younger Tenten dismissed our henge..

I knew there wasn't a Big chance that i had married Tenten in the future that being the reason she picked us both up, Why? Because she wasn't wearing a ring, nor did she wear the clan mark.

There could always be the chance that the future me was out of the village on a mission or something.

But also...i could think of other..more grusome reasons of Why i wasn't there.

Maybe my fate was a cruel one.

Just like my father before me..

I shook my head violently..i had to remember what i had learned trough fighting Naruto..

One Can change their fate..

And If i truly was dead in this timeline all i had to know was how it happened and i could change it once we get back to our own time

"Where's Neji?"

I was shocked by the question.

Especialy since I wasn't the one to ask, it had been Tenten..the younger Tenten to be specific.

She had stopped walking and was facing the Ground, her bangs casting Dark shadows over her face. I knew that expression, she must've come to the same conclusion as i

"What?" Said a older And shocked Tenten, but soon that shock was overtaken by something resembling grief, sadness...regret.

Her expression gave it away and i could feel my heart skip a beat...by thoughts from before were blown away...pushed to the side by fear, anger and sadness

I could change it! Of course i could!

But now..right now in this timeline...i had left everyone, left them behind...

Or maybe...i had been left behind...

Free from my curse of the Hyuga branch Family..

But been bestowed with the curse of watching my friends from above.

Watching them suffer,

watching them laugh,

watching them together...

without me...


	9. Ch 9

(Child) Shikamaru POV—

"N-NoOo" i whispered out looking at the enraged woman in my older selfs House..i was No fool i knew what was going on Here!

Plus- they are wearing rings!

But Temari?! That Girl from the chunin exams! The one with the fan?! and anger issues?!

'How in the World did this come to be?!'

"You almost look like this is a bad thing" Temari Said with a raised eye and Holding a frying pan over her shoulder

"I'm just surprised is all.." i tried to say as calmly as possible with one of my signature shrugs.

There's not a lot of things that Can catch me off guard but this! Oh this! This is a hard pill to swallow

"Now now..he's just surprised as he Said" the older me said and put his hands on my shoulders from behind, knowing that it would probably be a good idea to Butt in

"Hm!" Temari Said and raised her eyebrow even higher before going back to the kitchen

When she was out of range i turned around slowly and folded my arms while quietly asking "Why her?"

He gave that signature me-shrug and put his hands in his pockets "she's not that bad...she's one of the few that's able to get me off my last ass and start work"

"Sounds tireing"

The older me chuckled and took his left hand up to Pat my tightly pulled back hair

"You get used to it"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

(Child) Chouji's POV—

"Food, food. Such delucious food... this place had sure gotten much better since the last time i went" i Said while stuffing my face with some of the best BBQ i had ever tasted.

It was from the local BBQ resturant in town, the one Asuma sensei always takes us to when celebrating a mission Well done.

Guess the Meat quility gets better with the years

"Yeah it defiently is, the quality on Meat as gotten higher since the war, After the war we started to work with the other Nations you see! They Got some Got mest in the hidden rock i've Gotta tell you!" My older self Said while stuffing his face just as i.

But my eyes widened a bit st what he was implying

"A war? What war?"

I was getting slightly anxious, my fighting style is strong, but i don't really like fighting.

My dad has always told me that i'm too kind for my own good.

So fighting in a war...killing...getting killed..

I gulped at the thought of having lost anyone.

"Oh that's right! I keep forgetting you don't know"

He paused for a moment arrangement some Meat on his plate, and then continued "2 years ago a huge war started. It became the 4th great Ninja War..it was caotic"

I could easyly regionize that look that appeared in in his eyes- regret, fear, sadness

Something had happened

"But you Said that the Nations work together now?"

I remembered Iruka sensei's lessons about the last war.

The Nations had been going at it against each other...

Was it different this time?

"Yeah this war was kinda Odd, the 5 great Nations actually joined forces!" He Said and took Another peace of mest of the grill build into the table..

I however was slowly loosing my appitite. Believe it or not..

"Joined forces? So who were you fighting?"

"We...hmmm..how do i explain? The main army of our enemy was artificial humans..kinda like clones, but they don't poof away.. and the main enemies were two Uchiha's.."

I didn't understand a lot of that, but one thing took it's tool in my mind

"Uchiha's?! Aren't they all supposed to be dead.. except Sasuke that is.."

"Well.. sorta..i don't know ALL the details, you Gotta ask Naruto for that.. i just know that one of them was tought to be dead many years ago, and the other was revived doing the war.."

"Revived?! What were their names?! How it it possible!?"

"I don't really know about the revival part, but it was Obito and Madara..that was their names"

 **A/N**

 **So yeah i know i havn't veen updating but when it comes to this book i have a bit of a writers block.. /**

 **Yeah i know it sucks!**

 **But i still felt like i have to Update even thought this chapter is kinda crappy :(**

 **So Sorry you guys, I'll try to get over it as soon as possible!!3**


	10. Ch 10

Kakashi POV-

"Couldn't this easily turn into a very dangerous situation?" Yamato Said standing behind me while i was sitting in my hokage chair.

"How so?" I asked and turned a page in the book I'd been reading.

Make out paradise.

"They're just kids. And the scroll that sent them here was apparently thoroughly researched before it was created, there won't be any drawbacks" I continued.

"That's not what I'm talking about, but the problems it'll cause in the past"

At that moment meant I felt like the worst hokage in history.

Naruto was on his 2 year trip with Jiraiya, which means the Akatsuki has already become a problem. So if naruto just disappeared into thin air it might very well create a nation wide catastrophe.

Which might affect this time, everything could easily change. But there was no way to predict the flow of it all.

I immediately stood up from my chair, put the book Down and summoned a couple of the anbu working under me.

"Yes Lord Hokage" asked one of them.

Currently i was too caught up with this New turn of event to tell him not to Call me 'lord'.

"Get the cipher court, I want them to work till that scroll is ciphered completely!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(Child) naruto POV-

Boruto was taking a nap, adult Hinata was making dinner, Hinata from my time had fainted again, and older naruto was helping Hinata make dinner.

It was pretty surreal, they seemed so happy together.

The ideal couple, if I should say so myself.

This would be my life.

A hero.

A husband.

A father.

...

For the first time...I'll have a family..

"Hm?" I hummed when my eye caught a certain photography on the wall of my future selfs office.

While everyone was busy I had gone to explore the big house.

I walked closer to the wall to get a better look.

'Huh? Isn't that the fourth hokage?' I'd never actually seen a picture of my idol before, but I could recognize him due to the great stone face.

'He looks so familiar..didn't he look a lot like me?' Blonde hair, blue eyes. That tan skin color...and that big smile..

'Wow! Pervy Sage wasn't kidding when he said I looked a lot like lord fourth!' I thought in glee, to look like my hero was really cool.

"Hey what are you doing in h-" the older me Can through the door but stopped when he Saw what I was looking at.

"Sorry, wasn't I allowed to go in here?" I asked, afraid I had overstepped by going to explore the House.

"No no.. it's fine. I see you've found the picture huh?"

"Yeah!" I said and eagerly turned back to the photograph.

"We look a lot like him.."

"Yeah we do! Isn't it cool. I mean Pervy Sage told me I looked like him but he didn't say that it was this much!"

"Naruto..." the older me said in a compassionate way, which made me wonder why his mood had changed so suddenly.

'All because I saw the photograph?'

"Hey...what now?" I asked him. I really wanted him to open up a bit, I hated having secrets kept from me.

It could be due to the fact that i wasn't told the truth about the nine tails till i was 12...not even a whole year ago..

"You...you're so young.. Which means that you dont know..." he Said, still with that compassionate tone of voice.

"K-Know What? No please! No more secrets! Please please pl-" I was getting very desperate, and scared of what this new secret could possibly be.

"...well I...I don't know if I should say...I didn't find out till I turned 16..."

"So what!? I can handle it!"

He awkwardly scratched the back of his head, and averted his eyes to a different part of the room. I could clearly tell that he was thinking about it.

"Listen you...I don't want you to think that this is some bad thing, like it was with the nine tails... this is great! I mean sure I got pretty angry right when I found out... but it quickly faded" he told me, and without even realizing I let out a relieved sigh.

"I just hate secrets Y'know?..."

"Yeah..I know, I used to be you after all" he chuckled awkwardly.

It didn't go unnoticed by me when he began shifting his gaze between me and the photograph of lord fourth.

In the end he let out a defeated sigh, and took the photograph off the wall to hold it, whereas he sat down on the wooden floor.

"You'll probably want to sit down for this..."

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **A/N**

 **Gomen!!!! So Sorry i havn't posted on this story for a long time, but as i Stated in the last chapter, i Got a bit of a writers block, regarding this book, and I still do.**

 **But dont worry, i know exactly what i want to happen in the next chapter, and you've probably already guessed it, but it won't take as long as this Chapter did.**

 **Till next time!**


End file.
